


Green Eyes

by sorryspence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lily's sacrifice, voldemort's defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryspence/pseuds/sorryspence
Summary: The Night Voldemort was defeated. The last Moments of Lily Potter.





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic, so I don't really know what to say. Umm there is major character death in here (since I'm sticking to canon and I guess everybody knows what happens the night Voldemort was defeated the first time...). I wrote this because I wanted to know what Lily might have been thinking in her last moments.  
> I don't know if I have to add a disclamer, so just to be on the safe side: I don't own the characters or the major plot lines (The lines in italics are directly from the books). JK Rowling does.  
> So, let me know what you're thinking, I'd be happy to get some reviews.

The door shattered under the spell. Lily flinched, turned and saw her husband running towards the entry.  
_“Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!”_  
She stood, frozen for fear, then she jolted into action. Everything happened so fast, yet she realized incredible details. With a jump she reached the couch, grabbed her baby and pressed it against her. She felt Harry stir uneasy in his blanket.  
She heard a cold voice - avada kedavra - and the floor seemed to sway underneath her. On the coffee table right in front of the couch she saw – James’ wand. A sob formed in her throat, but she couldn’t stay here.  
She swallowed her tears and ran. Out into the hallway, up the stairs. She didn’t dare look back, knowing that _he_ would follow her. Looking around her, she remembered: there was no other way out of this house. She locked the door frantically, charged at the window, tried to open it with one hand. It was stuck. Desperate now, she threw her shoulder against it, trying to shield Harry with her body as the glass splintered. Cold air flooded the room, but she had hesitated too long.  
With a blast, the door flew off its hinges and into the room. She ducked down, turned so the splinters wouldn’t hit her baby. A scream tore from her mouth, she felt it, but couldn’t hear the sound her mouth made. And then she saw him.  
He stood in the doorframe, tall, pale, red eyes. Fear inducing. She’d seen him before, but never had she been less frightened, less terrified. James was dead.  
Her chest, the area where her heart was, felt empty. Hollow. And she knew that moment – she would die tonight, too. And somehow, it didn’t matter.  
She drew a shaking breath, placed Harry into his little crib and stepped in front of the wand trained at her child.  
_“Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now”_ , he told her in a cold tone.  
Lily raised her eyes and faced him. She simply shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes, turning his features blurry.  
“Step aside”, the cold voice repeated. The tears now ran down her face, she didn’t bother trying to stop them. An image of James formed in her mind – James laughing, James cradling Harry. James, the man she loved with all her fading heart – killed by the very man in front of her.  
She felt Peter’s betrayal, but for some reason, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. James was dead.  
Only one thing pierced her numbness, the hollow in her heart. A little cry came from the crib. Nothing mattered anymore – but her son. This man would not kill him. Not if she could help it. Her wand lay on the floor by the window. She had dropped it when she broke the window. There was no way she could get it without exposing Harry to the enemy’s forces. It was useless. She glanced behind her, caught a glimpse of her baby, his green eyes calm and fearless, looking at her with the trust of a child. She turned back and spread out her arms.  
“Step aside, stupid girl”, he snarled angrily. She shook her head, a sad smile forming on her face.  
“Over my dead body.”  
Red eyes fixed on her green ones, he stared at her a moment longer.  
Lily fought to keep the picture in her mind, the day her son had been born. James, so full of joy, as he held his son the first time, as he looked at the little baby in amazement. She still felt his love, touching her, surrounding her in a shielding embrace, as if he was still there.  
The hollow area in her chest tightened and burst into flames, erupted in the love she felt. It wasn’t a beautiful thing, it was harsh and painful and bleeding, killing her. That burning, blazing love reached out towards the child in the crib. It enveloped it, completely surrounded the child.  
Lily’s smile deepened.  
And then – a flash of green light, a high pitched buzzing sound, and then – nothing.


End file.
